


A Picnic With Ghosts

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Colonel Walter 1, Dark Ending, Gen, MA, Some sadness, a picnic with family, dead of night, inspired by Voltaire's song "Graveyard Picnic"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: Rabbit and The Jon sneak out of the Walter Manor one moonlit Friday the thirteenth, heading towards the graveyard outside of The Walter Manor.There they visit the graves of Ma and Pappy and have tea with them, only leading to disaster...





	1. Chapter 1

Heeeeeey! SnoopyScorpio666 here!  
Just a lil foreword to this story.

This story is just a small oneshot, based on the song "Graveyard Picnic" by Voltaire, a fantastic song.  
Plus this story will mostly be based around Rabbit and The Jon.

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Picnic with Ghosts; The Dinner Date

C-c-come on, Jonny, we're almost there" a hushed female voice drifted through the air, grass rustling beneath black and shiny boots.  
"I'm tryin', Rab. You're goin' too quickly!" a childish voice whined quietly in response. The aforementioned figure chuckled softly as an eerie blue and green glow shone brightly from their eyes.  
Rabbit's optics flickered and scanned the environment around them, her golden brother known as The Jon almost bumped into her when she stopped short to look around. Steam escaped Rabbit's cheek-vents with a hiss, her body's gears ticking gently beneath her clothes.  
Everywhere around them was bathed in a silver pall from the moon above them; bulbous and sphe

It was no good going through the gates; the chains and padlock had rusted over and stayed there stubbornly, unable to be wrenched free by either robot or human.  
Rabbit tsked, the female continuing to turn her body and focus on her surroundings when.....Bingo!  
"Johnny Boy, c'mon, t-t-t-there's a hole by that-that-that tree! big enough for us to fit through" Rabbit exclaimed in a hushed, excited whisper. The Jon looked over to where his sister was pointing, blue optics spotting the gap in the crumbling walls.

He watched his sister wiggle into the hole, following after her, before they both re-emerged inside the cemetery not too far away from the Manor.  
The Jon shivered, hearing the wind whisper in the trees, the sound of an owl drifting into his audio-receptors. "Don't leave me alone!" he squeaked, running to catch up with Rabbit who was already striding into the shadows. The young golden bot pouted with narrowed blue optics, the action making Rabbit giggle playfully.

"Y-y-y-you're not SCARED, are you Jonny Five?" Rabbit teased, The Jon spluttering and stammering out a reply.  
"No!....maybe!...No! I just don't want to lose you in the darkness, that's all!" he replied curtly, his sister smirking. A look in her eyes gave off a gaze that said "yeah, right."  
"C-c-c-'mon, lil bro. Pappy and Ma are waitin'" Rabbit stated. Though her voice was chirpy, her expression grew slightly more solemn, The Jon noticing this. With a hand on his sister's shoulder, The Jon gave Rabbit an uneasy smile, guiding her towards the resting places of Pappy and Ma.


End file.
